This specification relates to content selection.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles are accessible over the Internet. Access to these resources presents opportunities for advertisements to be provided with the resources. For example, a web page can include advertisement slots in which advertisements can be presented. These advertisements slots can be defined in the web page or defined for presentation with a web page, for example, in a pop-up window.
Advertisement slots can be allocated to advertisers through an auction. For example, advertisers can provide bids specifying amounts that the advertisers are respectively willing to pay for presentation of their advertisements. In turn, an auction can be performed and the advertisement slots can be allocated to advertisers according to their bids. When one advertisement slot is being allocated in the auction, the advertisement slot can be allocated to the advertiser that provided the highest bid. When multiple advertisement slots are allocated in a single auction, the advertisement slots can be allocated to set of bidders that provided the highest bids.
Advertisement management accounts can enable advertisers to track the performance of advertisements that are provided for the advertiser. For example, an advertiser can access the advertisement management account and view performance measures corresponding to the advertiser's advertisements. In turn, the advertiser can adjust settings that control the allocation of advertisements and compare the performance measures for the advertisements that are allocated using the new settings.